


Killer Cook

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Craft Projects from Hell, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Merle Dixon Lives, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Merle wears an embarrassing apron while grilling, and he tempts you into punishing him.





	Killer Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based on that one picture of Michael Rooker in his grilling apron that he posted a while back. I hope you enjoy <3

It had been so long since you were able to enjoy a cold glass of anything on a beautiful summer day like this. You were sitting on the porch steps of the house you, Merle, and Daryl stayed in at Alexandria, sipping your sweet tea while watching people wander around. Yesterday, the scavenging group had brought back a ton of food they found squirreled away in an abandoned bunker.

There really wasn’t supposed to be a party over it or anything, but Merle and Daryl talked Rick into letting them go out and catch some game and throw an old fashioned barbecue. It was of course a great idea, so here you were, watching everyone run around and enjoy themselves as they waited for dinner to be finished.

As you took another sip of your tea, you watched as Daryl turned the corner and made his way over to you, a small smirk on his face. When he was closer, you raised your eyebrow at him, waiting for him to tell you what he found so funny. “Ya gotta take a look at yer boyfriend,” Daryl said with a look of amusement.

You snorted as you watched Daryl head back of in the direction he came from. “Why is it when Merle does something ridiculous he’s suddenly my boyfriend and not your brother, huh?” you called after him as you pushed yourself up from the porch step.

“‘Cause now he’s just as much yer responsibility as he is mine,” Daryl chuckled as you fell into step beside him.

You smiled and playfully nudged your arm against his own. Ever since you and Merle had become an item, Daryl had practically adopted you as his younger sister, making you feel closer to the Dixons then you already were. In a world where most of your true family was either walker food or surviving in a place that you’d never find them again, you were thankful to have the brothers accept you so fully.

It had taken Merle so long to get to this point, to finally let his walls down just enough to accept the other members of the group on friendly terms. He was still an ornery ass most of the time, but at least he wasn’t a raging ball of anger from dusk ‘till dawn that he used to be like when you had first met him at the prison.

When you took another sip of your drink, the smell of the grill started to hit you. You were hungrier than you thought, and the wafting, savory smell wasn’t helping your growling stomach. Earlier, Merle had been tempting you with the list of things Daryl and he had caught, and it was only hitting you now just how delicious it had all sounded.

As you rounded the corner, Daryl tilted his head towards where the grill was before he made his way over to the table set up for all the food. There was already a ton of food there, and Olivia was directing people where to put all the dishes on the tables.

When you finally brought your attention to the grill, your eyebrows raised as you tried to wrap your mind around what was in front of you. Merle had his back turned to you while he was at the grill, an apron tied around him over a white wifebeater and a pair of navy swimming trunks. He wasn’t wearing any shoes either, so he was apparently making himself right at home on the grill.

You weren’t ashamed to admit that you stood there for a moment as you took another sip, admiring his ass from a distance. How a man his age had such a great ass would forever be a mystery to you. Though you supposed all the working out he did inside and outside of Alexandria put him in much better shape than most men.

A mischievous thought entered your mind just then, and you slowly tiptoed up to him. While it wasn’t always the best idea to sneak up on him, he seemed to have his guard down enough to where he wouldn’t freak out too much if you waltzed up and smacked his ass. It would serve him right for doing the same to you on multiple occasions and in front of just about everyone you knew.

However, it was almost like Merle knew you were sneaking up on him. When you were about a few steps away he suddenly swung around to face you. You practically choked on your breath when you saw him.

He was standing there with the best shit eating grin he could muster, his good hand resting on his hip. The apron he was wearing was one of those home craft projects from Hell, the phrase “Killer Cook” embroidered on the chest along with various dead animals and patches of red felt you assumed were supposed to be blood. To top it all off, he had removed the knife from the end of his prosthetic and replaced it with a spatula duct-taped to it instead.

For a moment you stared at him in silence, your mouth hanging open slightly as a million thoughts ran through your mind. You wanted to laugh, but doing that would only inflate his ego more. Getting mad would be stupid because there was no reason to. So instead you stood in shock as he smirked down at you. He was enjoying the dumbfounded expression on your face.

You were frozen in place until he took the glass from your hand and took a long deliberate sip before pressing the cool glass against his neck and purposefully licking his lips. With an annoyed huff, all you could sputter out was, “Stop.”

Merle raised his eyebrow. “What ‘chu mean ‘stop?’” he asked.

“You’re so embarrassing!” you managed to spit out as the giggles finally started to erupt from your throat.

“I’m embarrassing? Girlie, yer the one laughing yer ass off like some crazy person. If anything yer the one embarrassing me,” Merle teased, feigning ignorance.

You shook your head. “Didn’t the place where you found that hideous thing have a mirror?”

“Are ya insinuatin’ that I’m not fashionable?” Merle asked, pretending to be offended. He eyed your body up and down, pretending to judge your appearance, though you knew he just wanted an excuse to stare at the cleavage your tank top showed off. “Baby, yer so unfashionable that you’d probably look a hell of a lot better naked.”

You rolled your eyes at his horrible pickup line, though you still felt your cheeks redden anyways. “What the hell am I going to do with you, Dixon?” you sighed as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“What, can’t decide on a proper punishment fer embarrassin’ ya in public?” Merle asked.

“Something like that,” you joked, not really considering that he might have actually meant it.

Slowly, Merle closed the gap between the two of you, his body pressing into yours as he whispered huskily into your ear, “Havin’ trouble choosing between pinning me down and havin’ yer way with me or spanking me like the naughty boy I am?”

Your eyes widened, surprised to even hear those words pass his lips. He’d never been shy of saying sexual things to you in public, but saying things about you punishing him was different. Most of the time Merle was fairly adamant about wanting to be the dominant one in the bedroom, which you had never minded. But every once in awhile he’d let you dominate him, and apparently now was one of those times.

You backed up slightly, looking at how his eyes stared you down with desire. You bit your lip and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be here on the grill?”

“Daryl!” Merle shouted, making you jump in shock since he was practically yelling in your ear. He smiled as you nudged him for doing that.

You watched Daryl as he wandered over, a spoonful of whatever Olivia had set down on the table sticking out of his mouth as she called out after him. When he reached the two of you, he gave a muffled, “Hmm?”

“We need need ya to man the grill for a half hour or so. My baby girl’s gotta teach me a lesson for being such a naughty boy, if ya comprendo?” Merle said. You sighed at Merle’s bluntness and Daryl’s face scrunched up as he let out a muffled sound of disgust before swallowing his food down.

“That’s nice and all, but ya still ain’t paid me back from last time the two of ya ran off,” Daryl said. You held back a snort, reminded of when Daryl took over on lookout while you and Merle had run off into the bushes. By the time the two of you were done it had looked like the you’d gotten into a bar fight with the bush from how many scratches you both got out with.

Merle sucked on his lower lip for a moment before clapping his good hand down around Daryl’s shoulders so he could lean down. “I’ll tell ya what baby bro, I ain’t always the most reliable on the grill ya know. Would be a shame if yer venison steak got all overcooked, now wouldn’t it?”

Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother, silent for a few brief moments before he sighed and said, “Remind me again why I let y’all get away with this shit?”

“‘Cause ya like knowin’ yer brother’s going off and getting laid,” Merle said with a chuckle and a pat on Daryl’s back. He unwrapped the spatula from his prosthetic and slapped it into Daryl’s hand. “All yers.”

You gave Daryl a sympathetic look before Merle grabbed your hand and dragged you back to the house. You laughed as you tried to keep up with him, knowing that you probably looked silly to anyone looking at the two of you. But you didn’t mind. All you wanted was Merle, and he wanted you just as much.

When you got up the porch steps and slammed the door behind you, Merle already had you pinned up against the door. He was needy and desperate for you, his lips moving against yours as he tried to gain the upper hand. You let him for the time being, enjoying the way his hand roughly gripped your hip and held you in place.

As his tongue slipped across your bottom lip to get your mouth to open, you decided to turn the tables on him. Almost as if anticipating it, he let you spin his body around until he was the one leaning against the door.

You nipped along his jawline as he sighed against your touch. “I thought you said I was supposed to be in charge?” you asked in a coy tone before licking along his jugular.

Merle chuckled. “I dunno sweetheart, that sure don’t sound like me.”

You rolled your eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. With a grunt you pulled him up from the wall and pushed him forward. “Come on, into the living room,” you said, swatting his butt playfully as he started walking.

“Yes ma’am,” Merle teased.

The two of you entered the living room, which wasn’t all that extravagant. A few chairs, a large sofa, and a few shelves full of books that Merle and Daryl would find and bring back from runs. While you went to close the curtains on the windows so no one could see inside, Merle flopped onto the sofa.

“Oh no you don’t, I want you to take that ugly thing off before we do anything,” you said over your shoulder with a wink.

Merle groaned in exasperation, making you smirk at how annoyed he got from such a simple request. When you finally turned around you snorted, looking at him completely naked and laying on the sofa with a big grin. “Well aren’t you eager,” you purred before starting to strip down as well.

He chuckled as he watched you yank off your tank top and tossed it at him, which he caught and threw behind his head. You unclasped your bra, watching as Merle’s intense blue eyes focused on them. Even after all this time, he still acted as if it was the first time seeing you naked. It always made you blush a little. You then kicked off your flip flops and shimmied out of your jean shorts and panties, bending over as you did so he could stare at your butt.

When you stepped closer to him, he reached out to cup your ass with his firm grip and pulled you closer, grinning up at you before you shooed his hand away. “Can’t you wait patiently?” you cooed as you straddled his hips. He groaned as your hands ran up and down his chest, feeling the thick muscle under your fingertips.

“I could if ya weren’t such a damn tease,” Merle said, his hand beginning to snake back up your thigh. You quickly grabbed his hand along with his prosthetic and held them above his head so he couldn’t use them. You didn’t have to hold them very tightly; Merle could easily overpower you but when you were in charge he kept to his best behavior.

“You talk too much, you know that?” you whispered.

“So how are ya gonna punish me for talking, huh? What can you do to make me shut up?” he asked, grinning as he planted the seed in your mind to connect the dots. Even when you were on top, he seemed to have a knack for steering you towards what he wanted.

With a smile, you sat up on your knees and crawled up his body until your sex was just inches away from his face. All this dirty talk had been making your body desperate for his touch, so much so that you were aching for it. Merle tsked as he looked up at you, asking, “What the hell ya waiting for baby? Sit that sexy self down on my face and-”

The rest of his words were muffled as you finally gave into what he wanted. The hum of his lips made you gasp slightly, the feeling sending pleasurable jolts against your clit. You whined softly as his tongue languidly stroked up and down your lips, your hands gripping tighter around his wrists at the sensation.

He groaned loudly against you, his mouth kissing and sucking on everything he could reach. You began to pant softly, watching as he opened his eyes and stared lustfully up at you while he teased your clit with the tip of his tongue. Before you knew it, that familiar burning in the pit of your stomach was urging you to rock your hips against him. The scratch of his stubble on your inner thighs fueled the sweet sensation of your building release.

Soon that feeling was finally reaching its peak, your thighs beginning to shake around his head. With a whimper, you cried out his name. He took that as his signal to pull out all the stops. With a few extra flicks of his tongue he stared into your eyes and you finally unraveled. Your fingernails left marks in his wrists where you’d held on for dear life, not that Merle ever minded.

You let yourself sit back onto his chest and you caught your breath. You were trembling yet desperate for more. Merle gave you his typical smirk, the kind he always got when he watched you come undone from his touch. Once your breathing finally slowed, he asked, “So what’s next baby? I assume y’ain’t gonna leave me high and dry now?”

With a giggle, you slid off of Merle and pulled him up with you, putting him in a sitting position on the couch. You straddled his lap, fully aware of his hard erection against your thigh as you kissed him and tasted yourself on his tongue.

Your hand moved down to stroke him gently before bringing him to your entrance. With a soft whine you began to slowly take him inside you while Merle stared you down hungrily. He groaned as your hips began to move against him, his throbbing cock rubbing against your walls.

You pressed your forehead against his and picked up the pace, the sound of skin smacking against each other echoing in the otherwise quiet house. When his hand gripped your hip you didn’t bother to move it. You let him take back control, his hips bucking up into yours as you moved against each other.

You held onto the back of his neck, panting, moaning, and writhing against him as he thrust into you. The cold metal of his prosthetic sent chills down your spine when he curled it around your lower back, holding you in place as his thrusts became erratic.

He grunted your name in your ear, his hand snaking up to your hair as he held the back of your head. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck, your eyes squeezing shut as you let yourself go. Your orgasm crashed into you, your legs shaking and your core pulsing around his swollen member. The contraction of your walls around him made him follow shortly after, his seed spilling into you as you both panted and moaned against each other.

The two of you made no effort to move for a few minutes, simply enjoying the afterglow of your passionate lovemaking. He sighed into your neck, his hand rubbing lazily down your back as you twirled your fingers around his chest hair.

After a few moments, Merle mumbled, “Fuck am I hungry.”

You laughed, kissing his cheek and sitting up. “Why, worked up an appetite there big guy?”

“Something like that,” he teased and smacked your butt with his hand, making you jump and playfully slap his chest.

It was the simple intimate moments like these that made you love Merle so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
